


Promesso

by SenatrixPadme95



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Love, Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95
Summary: Dopo la Quarta Guerra Mondiale Ninja il monumento degli eroi si è riempito di nomi, ma nessuno lo frequenta quanto Ten Ten.Ten Ten piange e urla, è distrutta dalla morte di Neji, Rock Lee - unico a capirlo - la protegge, come ha promesso all'amico e rivale tanto tempo prima.Dal testo:«Avresti dovuto fare di più.» Adesso è il suo turno, Neji non potrà non ascoltare ciò che ha da dire. «Avresti dovuto esserci tu, qui, a parlare ad una lapide con su scritto il mio nome. Avresti dovuto resistere, tornare da lei, continuare a proteggerla.» Le lunghe dita fasciate di Rock Lee sfiorano gentili i kanji che compongono il nome di Neji Hyuuga. «E invece hai voluto essere il migliore, come sempre, e adesso sei non so neanche quanti metri sottoterra e il tuo nome è stato inciso qui sopra. Piange ogni sera fino a non avere più né voce né lacrime, sai? E quando finisce si addormenta abbracciando il tuo cuscino.»[NejiTen]
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten





	Promesso

**Promesso**

_“Anche la tua assenza è una cosa che sta con me.”_

Alberto Caeiro

Se non fosse già morto lo ucciderebbe volentieri con le sue stesse mani, lasciando da parte le armi bianche che ama così tanto, Rock Lee lo sa e soffre nel sapere di non poter fare niente.

Ten Ten piange e grida e digrigna i denti mentre tra le lacrime osserva il nome di Neji sulla lapide.

Lo odia così tanto per essere morto. Lo odia perché le ha fatto credere in qualcosa di più, in un amore che le è sfuggito tra le dita, in una casa, in una famiglia…Lo odia perché lo ama e questo non può cambiarlo.

«Avresti dovuto pensarci prima!» urla alla lapide, mentre dal cielo cominciano a cadere grosse gocce di pioggia che si mescolano alle sue lacrime. «Avresti dovuto evitare se avevi intenzione di morire!» La colpa è solo sua, del suo essere sicuro e arrogante, del suo voler per forza essere il migliore. «Guarda dove ti ha portato! Sei morto, il tuo nome è inciso su un pezzo di pietra lucida e il tuo corpo sepolto e senza vita e io sono sola perché tu mi hai abbandonata!»

Rock Lee sa di trovarla lì, come ogni giorno al tramonto, quando tutti sono a casa, con le loro famiglie, a godere di quella pace che è stata pagata a così caro prezzo. Non si avvicina, non lo fa mai. Si limita ad aspettare che abbia finito, che cada a terra senza forze disposta, a quel punto, a lasciarsi aiutare. Solo da lui però, TenTen non lascia avvicinare nessun altro, ringhiando come una bestia ferita a chiunque provi a tenderle una mano.

Rock Lee aspetta e intanto ascolta l’amica imprecare contro Neji Hyuuga, che è morto ormai da sei mesi, mentre la pancia di Ten Ten cresce implacabile ed ormai è quasi al termine. Rock Lee si chiede distrattamente se il bambino o la bambina avrà gli occhi di Neji.

«Ti odio, Neji, non puoi neanche capire quanto.» tra un singhiozzo e l’altro Ten Ten continua a parlare, mentre Rock Lee resta fermo dov’è: non è ancora il momento per andarle a posare una mano sulla spalla e aiutarla ad alzarsi. «Mi avevi promesso una vita insieme, felicità, protezione, famiglia…e adesso guarda con che cosa mi hai lasciata! Un figlio e nient’altro, un figlio che ti assomiglierà e mi distruggerà il cuore ogni dannata volta che lo guarderò! Un figlio a cui dovrò raccontare di quanto eroico sia stato suo padre, morto per proteggere me e lui, per proteggere la sua famiglia e le persone che ama.» Un singhiozzo più sonoro la fa sussultare. «Avrei voluto tu fossi più egoista, Neji…» Ten Ten crolla in ginocchio mentre i ricordi di tutte le volte che hanno fatto l’amore, magari dopo una missione o una battaglia, le scorrono davanti agli occhi come fotogrammi: carezze, baci umidi, essere parte l’uno dell’altra, sentirlo dentro …

Rock Lee si avvicina lento mentre la ragazza continua a imprecare e piangere e urlare. La raccoglie, silenzioso come ha imparato ad essere. La solleva e la stringe al petto facendo attenzione alla pancia. Le spalle di Ten Ten continuano ad essere scosse dai singhiozzi anche mentre la porta a casa, anche mentre la mette seduta sul letto e inizia ad asciugarla. Non parla, Rock Lee, limitandosi ad ascoltare le parole mormorate dall’amica tra un singhiozzo e l’altro. Lentamente i singhiozzi si placano e il silenzio cala nella piccola stanza occupata per la maggior parte dal letto matrimoniale. Le lacrime continuano a rigare le guance magre di Ten Ten, Rock Lee la fa distendere e la copre con la trapunta grigia – dello stesso grigio dei suoi occhi, pensa il ragazzo – carezzandole i capelli e disfacendole gli chignon.

Quando Rock Lee se ne va è ormai notte fonda. Ten Ten dorme un sonno agitato nel letto che ha condiviso con Neji, abbracciando il cuscino del ragazzo che ha ancora il suo odore e proteggendosi il ventre con una mano. Rock Lee cammina nel buio senza paura: è grazie a persone, a eroi come Neji se adesso può farlo. La lapide si staglia – solida e impietosa – nella notte, illuminata dalla luna piena. «Avresti dovuto fare di più.» adesso è il suo turno, Neji non potrà non ascoltare ciò che ha da dire. «Avresti dovuto esserci tu, qui, a parlare ad una lapide con su scritto il mio nome. Avresti dovuto resistere, tornare da lei, continuare a proteggerla.» le lunghe dita fasciate di Rock Lee sfiorano gentili i kanji che compongono il nome di Neji Hyuuga. «E invece hai voluto essere il migliore, come sempre, e adesso sei non so neanche quanti metri sottoterra e il tuo nome è stato inciso qui sopra. Piange ogni sera fino a non avere più né voce né lacrime, sai? E quando finisce si addormenta abbracciando il tuo cuscino.» Un sorriso triste piega le labbra. «Nascerà tra meno di due mesi e avrà i tuoi occhi, lo sappiamo entrambi. Proteggili da lassù, ti prego. A proteggerli quaggiù ci penserò io.» Rock Lee si alza in piedi, le dita che restano attaccate alla lastra fredda fino all’ultimo. «Te l’ho promesso e Rock Lee mantiene sempre le promesse.»

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti/e!   
> Mi presento: sono SenatrixPadme95 (Lagertha95 su Efp) ed è la prima volta che pubblico su questo sito.  
> Sono qui con una NejixTenTen perchè di Neji sono innamorata (come lo sono di Shikamaru, Iruka e Kiba) e perchè so che non saprò mai affrontare/accettare la sua morte. MAI. E infatti Ten Ten in questa storia è me più di quanto mi piaccia ammettere.  
> Poi tenete conto che la canzone che ha dato vita a tutto è questa (se vi andasse di ascoltarla) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E1ZPPc9DJbs  
> Detto questo, non pretendo nulla: sono solo una ragazza in crisi che cerca in qualche modo di tirarsi su il morale da sola.  
> Spero che la storia vi piaccia, che vi faccia piacere leggerla e di ritrovarvi prossimamente in altre storie ;)  
> Buona lettura e a presto  
> Baci, Senatrix.


End file.
